


Assurance

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reformed Brock Rumlow, Shovel Talk, Threats of Explicit Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <br/>Avengers movieverse, Steve/author’s choice, Bucky Barnes’ shovel speech is <i>terrifying</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

"Hey," Bucky said, catching Brock as he rounded the corner.

"Hey," Brock said, tensing a little. Bucky was staring at him in ways that was making his gut tell him to run like hell.

"So. You and Steve."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I mean I guess that means you and I are gonna be hanging out." Bucky kept staring. There weren't a lot of people who could make Brock flinch with just a look. "And I mean, I really am glad we cleared up... you know."

Bucky gave him a terrifying smile. "What's a little torture and brainwashing among friends?"

Brock went a little pale.

"Don't worry about that, though," Bucky added, tilting his head. "We're both reformed now. Both on the right side."

"Yeah. I know I have Steve to thank for my second chance," Brock said warily.

"Yeah, that's the kind of guy Steve is. He looks at you, sees the best in you. Sees the guy you could be, not the guy who betrayed him."

"Which is why I would never betray him again," Brock said. He was no idiot. He knew where this was going.

"I know you won't. Because Steve sees the good in you. But you know what I see?"

Brock shook his head.

"I see you in a chair, tied up with your own intestines. I see your body parts torn off and sewn back in the wrong place, particularly the body part you care about most. I see pinning you to the wall with a spike through your tongue, I see hot metal going in places it should never, ever go. I know that HYDRA medical scared you, Brock. All those tests on pain and recovery you watched them do to me. But I have a much more vivid imagination than they do. I will keep you alive for years, but you will be _so_ much less comfortable than I was."

Brock swallowed. He willed himself not to shake. You didn't get to date Captain America if you couldn't stand up to a little sheer fucking terror. From a superpowered assassin. Staring at you like you're meat. "Like I said, I would never betray Steve again."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, then relaxed his jaw, smiled, and clapped Brock on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it, buddy." He walked away as if nothing had just happened.

Brock just leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath.


End file.
